Perfection declined
by LillyWright
Summary: Lily is in her 6th year and is in a bad mood, but of course she runs into James, who doesn't improve everything. Especially when they get locked up in a broom cupboard! Please review! you could make my day! Oneshot


**Perfection declined**

Lily Evans was the most perfect student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was so in her first year and remained so until the sixth year now. Always made her homework, never been in detention and always the best marks. She hated Quidditch, didn't hang around with the 'wrong' people and made sure she never came to the Quidditch pitch, unless there was a match. Except for today, she didn't know why she went there, but there had surely been a good reason for it. All she knew is that she was in a bad mood and wanted to be alone for a while. Of course, she had to run into that stupid boy, James Potter.

'Hey Lily!' James shouted, his head sticking out of the broom cupboard.

Lily decided to ignore him and enjoy the rest of her walk in the sunset. James however, had decided not to give up now they were all alone.

'Lily, wait! Please!' James shouted running after her.

Surprised by the politeness, Lily stopped against her will and turned around to face him.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Would you, would you like to fly with me around the pitch?' James asked quickly.

'No thank you,' Lily replied and got ready to walk further.

'Wait! Do you want to fly alone then, while I just stay on the ground?' he tried again.

'No thanks, I don't feel like flying now,' Lily replied shortly, she wasn't in much of a mood already, and James didn't make it better by keeping on trying.

'I promise I won't do anything … stupid,' James now said.

'Still I don't like to go flying.'

'Will you then watch me flying for a minute?' James said throwing all caution in the wind.

Lily sighed, would he ever stop trying. 'My answer remains and will always stay no!' she now said angrily.

'Please, would you then at least want to see my new broom?' James almost begged.

Another sigh. 'Alright then, but not to long,' Lily said tiredly.

'Follow me,' James said now much happier.

As they went in the small cupboard full of brooms, James put on the light and the door closed behind them.

'Look, this is it, it is the new Cleansweep. It is much faster then the old one and …'James started.

'Yes, yes, it is very nice, but can we go outside again? It is a bit small in here,' Lily interrupted.

'Oh, sure,' he said a bit disappointed.

However, when she tried to open it, the door remained as closed as ever. She tried again, but nothing happened.

'Is there something wrong?' James called from behind her.

'Yes, there is. The door doesn't open,' she snapped, her temper rising again.

'Oh yes, sorry, it locks automatically. Never mind, I've got the key here … somewhere,' he replied searching through his pockets. After a minute or so, he turned very pale.

'I – I most have lost it,' he said quietly, looking at Lily livid face.

'Then we open it magically. Have you got a wand?' she said angrily.

'No, mine is up in the dorm. Don't you have it?' he asked.

'Of course not! What would I ask for yours then?' Lily nearly shouted.

James shrugged and remained quiet.

'Now what do we do? It is nearly nine o'clock! If you don't get out here fast, we're out of bounds! Haven't you got any other idea?' she panicked. Lily knew her reputation was at risk and her perfect life had taken a drastic turn. Moreover, it couldn't have been more humiliating to stand here with James.

'I guess will have to make the best of it,' James just said.

Lily didn't know what to reply to this and dropped herself on the floor, trying hard not to get hysteric or to start panicking.

James sat down opposite of her, and to her face into his hands.

'Don't worry, we'll explain and everything will be alright then. I promise,' he whispered, his head only a few inches from her face.

Lily didn't answer, all she noticed was James getting closer to her. Suddenly they were kissing. One moment she looked over his shoulder and saw something hanging on the wall. It was a key.

'James, did you hang your key somewhere on the wall?' Lily asked him.

'I do that sometimes yes, why?' he asked looking puzzled.

'Because I think that it is your key that is hanging there,' she said pointing at it.

'Your right, that's my key! I most have forgotten it. Thanks Lil,' he said kissing her on the cheek.

'You're welcome,' she said grinning. 'Shall we go back?'

'Ok,' James said getting up. Then he grabbed the key and helped Lily up, opened the door and they walked back towards the castle hand in hand.

They were nearly at the portrait of the Fat Lady, when someone spoke behind them.

'Mister Potter and - Miss Evans… I would have expected better from you girl. 50 points from Gryffindor and both of you detention. Now quickly of to bed or there'll be some real trouble,' Professor McGonagall said, looking shameful at Lily.

James and Lily nodded, turned around and quickly went through the portrait hole. When they stood in the middle of the Common Room, they looked into each other's eyes.

'Goodnight Lily,' James said and kissed her again.

'Goodnight,' Lily said and then hurried off to her dormitory. For the first time in her life, she had detention and points had been off because of her. Still she didn't care, a bit of her perfection had been declined, but a lot of it had increased with perfection.


End file.
